Operational analysis Since our last report, the pathology core had a total of 285 requests for the services listed above. Core users include 77 fellows/doctors from 35 PI/ laboratories. We have processed a total of 2,467 tissue blocks and cut 23,997 histology slides, which are usually mounted with 2 or 3 tissue sections. Among them, there were 4,109 slides stained with Hematoxylin and Eosin for routine histology. In addition, we also processed 1,143 slides for other specific staining procedures as mentioned above. Core head is involved in the services for histo-pathological analysis, and immunostaining on research projects for 11 scientists from 7 PI/laboratories including histo-pathological diagnosis, histology evaluations with the score system and provided final images for publications. These resulted in 5 publications in 2015-2016. The Pathology Core offers training for cutting frozen/paraffin sections, immunohistochemistry procedures and histology microphotograph by using a Core bright field microscope equipped with a digital camera. The Core head works closely with Core Users for selection of antibodies and protocols, and then provides hands-on staining demonstrations until the scientist can perform the procedures independently. Currently, we have 14 users for the Leica DMB-4000 microscopy and 7 for the Cryo-stat (Frozen sections). Since the new NanoZoomer scanner was installed, we have had 31 users who were trained and have used the scanner for 401 hours.